Mas allá de la Nostalgia
by finesdavid
Summary: Un drabble corto que muestra la separación de las hojas de sakura de su arbol y lo que esto puede significar con nuestros sentimientos. Un pequeño verso que nos hará sentir un poco nostalgicos.


_5 Centímetros por Segundo_

 **Más allá de la nostalgia**

¿Has visto alguna vez un árbol de Sakura? Es simplemente hermoso. Sus hojas son pétalos rosa que caen a 5 centímetros por segundo. Nacen todas juntas y luego se separan y caen al suelo. Estas nunca más vuelven a estar juntas en el mismo árbol, pero a su modo van decorando el suelo individualmente.

Estos pétalos nunca vuelven a estar juntos y se van dividiendo a través de los años. Esos pétalos, esos recuerdos. La distancia, la soledad. Por esas personas que nacen juntas, se crían juntas, juegan juntas, disfrutan juntas hasta el día de la separación; el día en el que el pétalo rosa cae del árbol lentamente hasta no volver más. Donde esos recuerdos se vuelven nostálgicos y donde esa nostalgia se vuelve impotencia. Donde las flores claman los recuerdos escondidos, donde los recuerdos se van haciendo cada vez más borrosos.

Por esos amigos que nunca olvidas, que siempre estarán en tu mente, que siempre estarán en tu corazón. Pero que no puedes saber si tú también estarás en el corazón de ellos. Recuerdos nostálgicos que nunca volverán, sentimientos perdidos que nunca fueron encontrados, sentimientos que nunca han sido confesados pero que ya han desaparecido.

La lagrima de felicidad cuando te enteras de esa persona, la sonrisa tierna formada en tus labios con tristeza. Momentos nostálgicos que son cosas del pasado, momentos que tanto deseas que regresen pero no lo hacen.

Estos sueños y deseos que tanto anhelas, el tiempo es el peor enemigo que a cualquiera espera. Un vago recuerdo queda en tu mente, la voz de la persona con el tiempo tu mente ha olvidado. El tiempo te hace pensar en las cosas que no hiciste, te hace pensar también en las que no dijiste.

Tiempo y distancia se toman de la mano, mientras tu mente da vueltas de qué fue lo que ocurrió. Años pasan y el sentimiento desaparece. Saludas al pasado con solo levantar la mano siendo algo que años atrás hubieras abrazado. Pero, ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser un sentimiento para evitar que la distancia y el tiempo lo desarraiguen del corazón? ¿Será el Amor la respuesta?

Aquel tiempo de seguridad de que sabes que aquella persona siempre te recordará, aquella seguridad de que sabes que algún día te volverás a encontrar. Esa seguridad de saber que demostraste un sentimiento y que estas orgulloso de haberlo hecho. Aquella ultima sonrisa que tantos recuerdos te trae.

Distancia, tiempo, muerte, son los principales razones por la que estas hojas de Sakura que nacieron juntas, al poco tiempo se van separando una velocidad lenta pero sin deseos de volver atrás. ¿Quién no ha estado con alguien que por alguna de estas razones ya no está? ¿Qué tanto es tu sentimiento para recordar? ¿Qué tanto deseas que los recuerdos de nostalgia nunca se terminen? O es mas ¿Qué regresen?

Tristeza, dolor, angustia, estos son los sentimientos recibidos cuando un sentimiento no es expresado. Felicidad, nostalgia y paz, son los sentimientos reflejados cuando no dejaste nada por hacer. Cuando reflejaste ese amor al límite.

Sentimientos de nostalgia que tal vez nunca vuelvan. Pero esos amigos, familia y personas que se encuentran aún en ese mismo árbol de Sakura, que aún no han sido separados por el tiempo o la distancia. Apreciar esas personas que nos hacen sentir bien, expresar los que sentimos, nos dará una nostalgia feliz a la hora de que ese pétalo ya no se encuentre en el árbol.

¡Qué hermosos son los arboles de Sakura! Sus hojas se separan y la distancia puede hacer olvidar al árbol la hoja que perdió. Pero esta hoja nunca olvidará al árbol, aquel en el cual creció, aquel que le traerá recuerdos nostálgicos que nunca volverán, pues esta no puede adherirse al árbol nuevamente. ¡Qué hermosas son las hojas de Sakura! Nunca olvidan el lugar en donde crecieron.

Sin importar el tiempo, o la distancia esta hoja nunca olvida las demás hojas que crecieron con ellas. Sentimientos de nostalgia, que te dan felicidad.

 _Fin_

 _Posdata: Basado en el mensaje de 5 centímetros por segundo. Espero que el mensaje se haya podido entender. Esta es una historia un poco diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado. Quería tratar con otro género, algo nuevo y un poco más profundo. Este fic lo hice en unos minutos, en una noche de insomnio (ya es algo normal) espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se acerca pronto un nuevo fic de Viaje a Agartha película del director Makoto Shinkai. Nos leemos y den su sincera opinión en los reviews :D_


End file.
